Pushing Ahead
by NightShadow131
Summary: While on the way back to Imladris, Legolas and Estel are ambushed by orcs.  Legolas is injured and Estel must all but drag his friend back.
1. Falling

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR. Sadly.

Another story! Huzzah! ...I hope. n.n;; This story actually took control over what I was originally planning, lol. But I can't argue that since it's been a while since any story has done anything, let alone on its own. xD It took me a while to come up with the title of the story, which is rather unusual. Hadn't taken me so long since the first stories I wrote... -.-

I had this typed up for quite a while but couldn't come up with a title so it just sat. And then WoW... -.- Shame on me.

Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy. Let me know. n.n

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pushing Ahead<span>**

**Chapter One: Falling**

Legolas' horse suddenly reared with a cry, bucking him off. Shocked at the behavior, the blonde elf put up little resistance.

A gasp escaped as his back slammed into something solid.

Estel had immediately drawn his sword as he shouted his friend's name in alarm. He winced when he noticed an arrow protruding from the mare's chest.

Before he could give Legolas or his horse another thought, orcs burst from behind the trees, brandishing their swords. Still, the dark-haired man moved closer to Legolas to protect him, not knowing if he had been hurt, and not wanting to take the chance.

Then the orcs were upon him. A moment later Legolas joined, much to his relief.

The two fought side by side as the orcs came at them one after another.

Legolas' knife cut deeply into his enemy's neck and fell. Quick to be replaced by another.

He swayed slightly while swallowing his nausea.

A sharp hiss of pain escaped as an orc took advantage of his vulnerable moment and scored on his thigh.

He recovered quickly and blocked the next attack aimed for his heart.

The elf followed by thrusting his other knife into the orc's stomach and kicking it down.

Legolas was starting to slow down and he knew it. His vision was starting to get blurry as his headache intensified. He knew the blood loss couldn't be helping.

"Legolas!" Estel shouted in warning, seeing a presumed-dead orc rise from behind the elf. He tried to reach his friend but was blocked by more orcs.

He gritted his teeth and plunged back into the fight.

Legolas turned around, knife raised, but was suddenly thrown to the ground, the orc on top of him slamming his head into the rocky ground.

Stars danced before Legolas' eyes as he lay in a daze.

He blinked his vision clear just in time to see the orc raise his weapon.

Then the orc fell limp.

Estel pulled the orc off Legolas and then kneeled beside him with worry. He inspected the archer and frowned at the deep cut into his thigh. He was grateful, however, that he didn't seem to have anything worse.

The man moved Legolas' slender hands over the bleeding wound.

"Keep pressure on it," he instructed and stood to find their horses.

Legolas merely lay there, his eyes closed as he tried to get the world to stop spinning.

Estel was quick to return, Legolas' horse having been close by. He had found the horse with a second arrow piercing her heart.

Kneeling beside Legolas with the bag of herbs, he mentioned nothing about the horses. They always kept an herb bag tied to each horse. Experience had taught them well.

Legolas lay with his eyes closed as Estel treated his wound, and the man was surprised at his friend's behavior. He had seen him ignore injuries when they were worse than this.

Blood pounded in pointed ears as he clenched his fists. The orc had made his head impossible to ignore.

Estel was relieved when he found no poison from Legolas' wound but frowned deeply at the great pain he seemed to be in.

Before Estel could give it another thought, Legolas tensed and cocked his head to the side.

"More approach," the elf explained as he opened his eyes.

Estel was surprised to see pain behind the blue eyes and... something else that he couldn't quite place. Fear?

He cursed their luck. It was almost completely dark now. They had been looking for shelter for the night when the orcs had ambushed them. He supposed their lack of sleep had gotten the best of them.

The man finished tying the bandage around Legolas' thigh with a sigh.

As the wood-elf stood, he drew his bow.

Estel couldn't help but note how pale he looked.

However, he forced himself to think about the problem at hand: the orcs.

Estel unsheathed his sword and stood by Legolas' side at the ready.

He cast another worried glance in Legolas' direction. He had hoped to avoid another fight so soon.

Legolas inwardly took a deep breath to calm himself as he stood beside Estel on shaky legs.

An orc came into sight and he fitted an arrow, trying to take aim as his vision twisted and blurred.

Finally, he let loose the arrow.

It was followed by a sharp gasp from beside him.

Estel whipped his head in Legolas' direction.

The arrow had gone wide. He couldn't remember ever seeing such a sight from the Prince of Mirkwood.

"We must flee," Legolas said, his voice trembling, bringing Estel out of his shocked state.

The elf bowed his head in defeat but quickly took off.

Estel stayed close to Legolas' side, unsure of what had happend. He could tell his friend was unsteady on his feet, and he was more than a little worried at the missed target.

They prayed that they would be able to escape without a fight.

However, all the running only aggravated Legolas' injury, making him feel very nauseous and lightheaded.

Suddenly, the elf dashed off to the side, away from Estel and leaned heavily against a tree. A hand came up to cover his mouth while the other pressed against the tree. He trembled violently as he tried to hold down the contents of his stomach.

"Legolas?" Estel asked, concern drenching the one word.

The man went to place a hand on Legolas' shoulder when he threw himself on his hands and knees, losing the fight with his stomach.

"Legolas!" he cried, falling beside his friend.

He pulled the blonde strands away from Legolas' face as he watched helplessly.

And he wondered what had caused this sickness. Had he missed the poison after all?

Then he remembered what had caused all this and that Legolas had been thrown from his horse. He realized he must have hit his head.

"Forgive me, mellon-nin," he said contritely.

Once Legolas finished, he slowly sat up with one hand on his knee and the other on his head, trying to still the pounding. He hadn't even heard his friend's words through the pain.

Estel abruptly turned to the side in silence. His hand rested on Legolas' back and the fact that the elf made no reaction to the sound that he had heard did not go unnoticed.

The orcs were getting closer.

"We must move," Estel stately firmly, his eyes wide. He needed to get Legolas to safety. He knew Legolas had a concussion, he just didn't know how bad it was, but the fact that it was affecting him so was not a good sign...

Estel felt terrible as he pulled his friend up to stand on trembling legs.

Legolas let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes at the sudden dizziness. He gripped Estel's arm tightly for support. Although his body protested the movement, he kept quiet, knowing they would be in a lot more trouble if they didn't run.

They stood for another moment while Estel let Legolas get his bearings. It would do neither of them any good if the wood-elf were to fall.

Legolas gave a slight nod.

Estel recognized the sign and started forward, supporting the young elf.

The two moved as quickly as Legolas could, Estel keeping an eye out for a place to hide. He knew they weren't going to be able to outrun the orcs.

Legolas was miserable as he tried to keep up with the pace the man was setting. He had to fight with his growing nausea as his sight continued to blur. He was surprised at how greatly his head injury seemed to suddenly affect him.

Estel knew that Legolas was vaguely aware of their surroundings as he was pulled along and all he wanted to do was stop and comfort his friend.

The man soon realized that they weren't going to be able to find a place in time. He looked up at the trees with a last-ditch idea.

"Can you climb?" he nervously asked the elf, stopping briefly. Under normal circumstances it would have been a foolish question but he could feel shivers run through Legolas' body from the injury and exhaustion.

And Legolas opened his mouth to say exactly that.

However, when he looked up at the tree, he grew suddenly pale and closed his eyes tightly.

"Legolas?" Estel asked with concern, already flicking his eyes around the area in a desperate search.

"With help," Legolas finally answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

Estel was shocked by the admission and his worry grew. However, he didn't give it another thought as he climbed the tree, the orcs' pursuit had not been forgotten.

When he reached a steady branch high enough to hide them but still low enough to reach Legolas, he lowered a hand for the waiting elf.

Legolas didn't notice at first and Estel had to get his attention by calling his name.

The pained elf reached for the oustretched hand but it only made it known just how much his injury was affecting his vision.

After he had grabbed Estel's hand, he was able to quickly join his friend.

Estel cast another worried glance in Legolas' direction as he watched the elf lean against the tree trunk and close his eyes wearily.

He kept silent, hearing the orcs near, their foul language easily heard above the forest's sounds.

He hardly breathed, praying they would pass.

Glancing at Legolas, he could tell he listened as well, his body tense.

Then the orcs paused.

And Estel wondered if he would be able to fight alone.

He could see one halt and look towards the horizon slightly showing through a break in the trees.

_The sun rises_, he thought, nearly falling with relief.

Neither dared move until they could no longer hear or see the fell creatures.

Carefully, he moved closer to Legolas, grateful that he would be able to treat his friend properly.

"I need to have a look at your wound, mellon-nin," he said gently when Legolas didn't move.

Alarm filled him when the elf gave no response.

"Legolas!" the man practically shouted. He tapped the side of the pale face.

Estel let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when blue eyes flickered.

"Open your eyes, Legolas. You cannot sleep," he calmly said, his heart pounding in his chest.

Reluctantly, the prince did as told and forced his eyes to stay open despite seeing double.

"Aye, that's it, Legolas," Estel encouraged, keeping his voice strong.

He looked down at the surrounding area, watching and listening for any remaining orcs.

Satisified, he leaned back toward Legolas. They needed to get back down.

"The orcs have passed. Ready to get down, mellon-nin?" he explained slowly, seeing the elf's confused look.

Estel waited for the words to register and the following nod, before he descended. He stood at the base for Legolas, ready to help or catch him should he fall.

Much to his relief, the elf made it down easily with the help of the tree.

Knowing his friend's intent, Legolas sat crosslegged once he reached the ground, and was grateful to be still once more.

Estel smiled and squeezed Legolas' shoulder.

He kneeled beside the archer as he gently felt the back of the blonde head.

Legolas let out a hiss of pain and tightly shut his eyes, bending forward.

Estel immediately withdrew his prying fingers and moved in front of Legolas. He looked into Legolas' eyes and saw the slight dilation. Fortunately, it wasn't too serious.

The man then pulled out the bag of herbs. He was extremely grateful that it hadn't been poison.

Legolas frowned deeply.

"The horses!" he shouted, incredulously. It had taken him so long to think about his faithful mare!

At Estel's silence he shifted to look at the man.

"Estel?" he questioned softly, his voice wavering.

Estel closed his eyes and slumped his shoulders. He had known the elf would ask about his horse and really hadn't been looking forward to being the bearer of horrible news.

He shook his head. "Elen fell from the attack. I am very sorry, mellon-nin," the man said quietly, placing both hands on Legolas' shoulders for support.

Legolas' head reeled, but this time it was not due to the injury. He had raised her from the day she had been born and loved her like his child.

He bowed his head, golden strands falling in front of his face.

"What of Alkar?" he whispered, referring to Estel's horse.

The man shook his head. "I know not," he answered sadly.

Silence fell between them as Estel continued to rummage through their herbs.

Then, Estel's calloused hand was in front of Legolas' face and he blinked at it.

"Chew these," Estel gently commanded.

Unfortunately, there was nothing Estel could do about the injury but give Legolas some herbs to dull the pain.

"We need to find better shelter," the man suggested. With Legolas' condition he didn't want to sleep in the trees - no matter how much they tried to take care of him.

Although the sun was now rising, they needed at least a couple hours of rest before heading back to the House of Elrond.

Legolas sighed but prepared himself to move.

Estel's heart clenched at the pain seen in Legolas' eyes.

He stood before Legolas and extended his hand with a small smile. He knew the elf didn't necessarily need the help up but was trying to ease the tension.

The prince looked up at him, returning the smile, though it was strained. He knew what his friend was up to but, frankly, he was too exhausted to even mind. He knew why they needed to find different shelter, although he loathed the idea, wanting nothing more than to relax against the trees' embraces.

Legolas slowly reached out for the helping hand, concentrating solely on it so he wouldn't latch onto air once again.

Estel waited patiently, understanding his friend's need.

Once Legolas was up he let go of his slender hand but stayed close, should he falter.

"Forgive me, mellon-nin," he said after a few moments of silence. He knew how much the elf wished to sleep.

Legolas looked over, locking his eyes with silver ones.

Estel knew that his friend didn't blame him and understood.

No words were needed.


	2. Scared Foolish

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR. Still...

Alrighty. Chapter two it is. There is actually only one more chatper to this - maaybe two. I know it's short, but that seems to be all I can write these days, lol. Better than nothing...?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and remember: _The more reviews, the faster the update_. I'm sad these days... ;-;

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pushing Ahead<span>**

**Chapter Two: Scared Foolish**

As time passed Legolas leaned more heavily on Estel and shuffled his feet as the man all but dragged him along.

When Estel had first felt Legolas lean on him for support he had subconsciously moved quicker, concerned for his injured friend. He wanted to get to shelter as soon as possible. Both needed to relax for a bit before heading back home, though Estel knew he would be getting no rest until he laid in his own bed.

"Estel..." Legolas finally spoke up, voice tight with pain.

Estel looked over at Legolas, his pale face beaded with sweat, eyes scrunched in pain.

He cursed under his breath at himself, and immediately stopped, slowly lowering the young elf.

He should have been more attentive to Legolas' condition and not pushed so hard. For Legolas to say something about it spoke volumes.

As soon as Legolas was on the ground he buried his head in his hands.

Estel sat beside the elf, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Then his eyes widened as he noticed blood.

The wound on Legolas' thigh had reopened.

His heart clenched as guilt gripped it tightly.

"Will you move your elbow, mellon-nin?" the man requested softly so he wouldn't add to the headache that was all too obvious. With how the wood-elf currently sat he couldn't reach the wound.

At first Legolas made no movement but then, slowly, he sat back.

Estel figured either it had taken a moment to process the words or the elf had had to force himself to move - or both. Either way, he didn't like it.

Inwardly, he sighed as he softly said, "Hannon le."

It took no more than five minutes to staunch the bleeding and patch the wound.

After a few minutes, Estel got the unwilling Legolas to resume their search for shelter. The sun was high in the sky and the man knew his friend was miserable. Not only did Legolas speak only when he had to - and barely at that - but his eyes squinted at the sun's rays.

Estel knew Legolas was losing what little energy he had gained from their brief respite and would soon lose his endurance once more.

The man gave up searching for a second shelter, settling instead for a small clearing heavily surrounded by thick leaves. He had hoped to be able to find a place to rest that could last throughout the whole night if need be.

While they had searched for shelter, Estel had only looked in the direction of his home, knowing the closer they were the better.

Estel carefully lowered Legolas, leaning his back against a tree.

The elf said nothing but Estel could tell that he was grateful to be resting again.

"Here, mellon-nin," he softly said, holding out the waterskin.

Legolas took the waterskin with trembling hands, and as he tiled his head back to drink, he couldn't hide the wince at the pain it caused.

When he finished and handed back the waterskin, he was taken aback by the look of worry he met.

The blonde merely leaned his head back against the tree with an inward sigh. He knew there was nothing he could say to reassure his friend. Truth was, he felt drained, and his headed pounded something fierce.

He vaguely felt Estel squeeze his shoulder and then untie the bandage around his thigh.

He started when the man suddenly spoke; pain spiked through his skull as he gasped, falling forward. The words didn't even have time to register.

Estel shouted in surprised when Legolas suddenly fell towards him. He had finished checking Legolas' thigh when he had asked if the elf was hungry. He hadn't expected him to be so distracted.

"Legolas?" Estel exclaimed, checking his friend's pulse. It was racing from the jolt and his concern mounted.

However, relief filled him when Legolas groaned not a minute later, showing his consciousness.

Estel held on to Legolas tightly while the elf tried to gain control over his shaking body.

Legolas lay limply in his friend's arms as exhaustion gripped him tightly.

Estel shifted slightly and, in a whisper, he asked, "Still with me, Legolas?"

"Aye," came the wearied reply, barely audible.

Estel was surprised at the show of pain and exhaustion and wished nothing more than to make his friend comfortable. "I shall let you sleep soon. Stay with me a little longer, mellon-nin."

The two sat there for a couple of hours. Estel talked to Legolas to get his state of mind, and checked his pulse, before he finally allowed the prince to slip into dreams. He had wanted to be sure that the concussion wasn't too serious to let him sleep. With all the running they had been doing, he hadn't had the chance before.

Estel sat beside his friend while he slept, his fingers resting on the elf's wrist for the pulse should he slip into unconsciousness. He was still uneasy with the situation. He had hoped to be closer by now.

The man sighed, looking up at the sun through the canopy of bright green leaves.

He would give Legolas a few hours before they needed to start back towards the House of Elrond or find shelter for the night.

...

Estel had awoken Legolas every hour for three hours. The elf was irritable but his worry over him had decreased at least a little with no mishaps.

The sky was already starting to darken so Estel had made Legolas get up to start their search anew. He thought it best if they found shelter for the night.

Legolas didn't complain about moving again. However, Estel could see how exhausted his friend was.

It was too close to nightfall to be choosy so, unfortunately, they were forced into a cave. It was one of the last places he wanted to take for shelter - especially when running from orcs - but it was better than nothing.

Legolas said nothing as he leaned against Estel. He knew the dangers just as well. It was his fault they weren't already cozy in their beds after all.

"Stay here," the man commanded as he unhooked Legolas' arm from around his shoulders next to the cave's entrance.

The elf lowered himself, cursing his weakness.

And he could only give a slight nod at his friend's words.

As best as his twisting vision allowed, he watched Estel draw his sword and enter the cave cautiously.

Both prayed that the cave was uninhabited. They didn't know if they would be able to find a different place soon enough, or if they would even be able to fight off whatever might occupy the cave.

Legolas closed his eyes when the man disappeared from sight but kept his senses aware, listening to his surroundings.

Even when he heard footsteps coming his way, he kept his eyes closed, for he easily recognized his friend's gait.

"Legolas?" the man asked worriedly. He seemed so vulnerable with his eyes unusually closed and his especially pale skin.

"'Tis easier to focus on my surroundings when I listen than them tilting on me," Legolas explained with a small smile. He didn't like admitting such a thing but knew that his friend wouldn't leave him be until he got an explanation, and a believable one.

He heard Estel sigh.

Estel kneeled in front of the injured elf as he quickly rummaged through the herb bag and pulled out some leaves. "Here."

The blonde grabbed the leaves with appreciation. He wouldn't complain about his pounding skull but he had certainly been wanting the herbs the more his headache had grown.

"The cave is safe," Estel said as he stood, leaning over to help Legolas up. No matter how much he tried to hide the pain his head caused him, he could easily see through it. It pained him to see his friend in such a state.

The night passed very slowly for Estel as he sat watch. He didn't dare a fire and, luckily, the night was warm enough.

The time was spent tensely as he watched and listened. Every hour he would wake Legoals, still uneasy about his injury and his closed eyes.

Much to Estel's relief the night passed calmly.

Before leaving, Estel nibbled on some food from their pack, trying to get Legolas to do so as well. However, the elf refused, turning his head to the side and covering his stomach with a hand.

Estel had frowned deeply but hadn't persisted. He didn't want his friend to suffer even more. Instead, he had given him more herbs to chew; some to calm his stomach, and then they were off, leaving no traces of their presence from the night before.

Estel judged by their current pace that they should be within the walls of Imladris by nightfall. He couldn't push Legolas but still prayed that they would make it in time and without further delays.

Against Estel's wishes Legolas insisted on walking on his own. However, it wasn't long before the elf stepped closer to Estel and soon after, an arm was wrapped around his shoulders.

Then, Legolas stumbled.

Estel caught his arm and lowered him gently to the ground.

It seemed he had pushed too hard after all.

"Forgive me, mellon-nin," he said contritely. He should have been more diligent. He knew Legolas wouldn't have spoken up, especially not when it was so obvious he was in such a hurry.

They had made ground time but more stops like this for Legolas would cost both of them greatly. He just needed to watch his pace, and Legolas.

* * *

><p>The day passed almost as slowly as the night since the two frequently stopped for rest.<p>

Estel ate a couple times but still couldn't get Legolas to. He was at least thankful that he drank some water.

The more the sun sank, the harder Estel pushed Legolas. He was deeply concerned and only wished to get to definite safety. Their pace wasn't going quite fast enough.

After the sun sank below the horizon, Estel kept going.

They were so close.

Legolas said nothing as he stumbled behind his rushed friend. He knew how desperately Estel wished to be back safe in his home and he wished the same.

All he wanted to do at the moment was collapse right where he was. He had never had such a terrible headache before and his thigh throbbed with every step.

However, he concentrated on his feet, placing one in front of the other and the hand holding on to his, pulling him along.

...

Suddenly, there was a sharp tug on Estel's arm and he was almost dragged down by the weight.

"Legolas," he gasped.

The elf had stumbled and fallen forward, his hand outstretched to where Estel had been.

The man cursed at himself under his breath.

Gently, he rolled Legolas over and held him. The injury on his thigh was bleeding, his face tight with pain as he breathed in quick pants.

Silver eyes darted around their surroundings. It was almost completely dark.

What a fool he was.

It had been too much of a risk. He should have found shelter. He had thought they could make it.

Quickly, he changed Legolas' bandage.

He regretted being unable to put herbs over the wound but their time was even more constricted now. His eyes constantly searched for anything amiss.

Legolas was barely conscious and definitely in no shape to fight. Estel even wondered if he would be able to alert him if he heard or sensed anything nearby.

No matter anything else, they had to move. They were too out in the open; far too vulnerable.

Estel picked up Legolas and stood. Relief and alarm filled him when the young elf made no protest.


	3. Loss

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LotR.

And here we have the third and last chapter. I hope the ending isn't too abrupt - if it is kindly let me know and I'll think about going back and changing it. I just thought it was fitting. n.n

I really hope you enjoy. Don't forget to let me know what you think. n.n

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pushing Ahead<span>**

**Chapter Three: Loss**

About two hours later the man heard horses.

Before he could even move out of the way, two riders came right at him.

Estel's sleep-deprived mind could only think of getting Legolas to safety and his hold on the elf tightened.

"Estel!" an elven rider with dark brown, long hair and grey eyes shouted with relief and surprise.

"Legolas," the other with the same features gasped.

Both jumped from their mounts and sprang over to the one they called their brother.

"Elladan, Elrohir, I am so glad to see you," the man said, exhaustion clearly heard in his voice as he fell to his knees.

"What happened?" Elrohir exclaimed. Dropping beside Estel, he checked Legolas' pulse in despair.

"He's alive," he said for Elladan's benefit.

Elladan sighed in relief. "Your horse returned to us - alone. We feared the worst..."

"Let us get home first," Estel suggested, looking down at the blonde elf in his arms.

The twins nodded.

When Elladan went to take Legolas out of Estel's arms, the man nearly refused. He needed to keep his friend safe, his tired mind repeated. However, he knew Legolas would be safer with his brother as they rode back.

With Estel behind Elrohir and Legolas in front of Elladan, the four were off.

* * *

><p>Legolas woke slowly to muttering voices. His head pounded so harshly, he couldn't make out a word or even who was speaking.<p>

He groaned, subconsciously bringing a hand to his head.

And the voices stopped.

His eyebrows knitted in confusion, trying to remember what had happened.

He forced his eyes to cooperate with him and open.

He was met with three pairs of eyes staring at him anxiously.

Then it clicked.

He remembered Estel's haste to get them to safety. However, he couldn't recall ever actually making it.

"Estel?" the blonde asked in alarm. He had yet to see his friend. Had something happened to him?

Elrond placed a gentle hand on Legolas' shoulder and smiled. "He is well, penneth. Merely exhausted," he explained, nodding at a side bed.

It was then that he even noticed they were in the healing wing.

He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling lightheaded - both from the injury and relief that flowed through him.

The young elf had questions he wanted to ask but was too tired to form them or even try.

"Sleep now. We shall talk later," the elder elf advised softly.

...

"How is he, Ada?" Estel asked the next morning.

Estel had finally awoken in the afternoon. This was the first time he had been completely coherent around his family and he was greatly worried for Legolas. He hadn't wanted to sleep right when they had gotten back but as soon as he had been forced to lay down he was asleep.

"He has awoken a few times," Elrond reassured his youngest, his voice unusually quiet. His eyes shifted to the prince in the next bed.

Legolas' features were pale, his eyes closed, and he wore a wince.

Estel lowered his gaze as guilt flooded him. He could have gotten them killed by pushing Legolas so hard. He had been extremely lucky that Elladan and Elrohir had shown up when they had.

He had been lucky that nothing had happened to his horse.

Estel sighed.

He nearly jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Raising his head, he found himself looking up at his father.

The elf-lord smiled at his son but said nothing.

An hour later Elladan finally voiced what had been bothering them since they had found the two. "What happened? We were very worried when your horse returned alone..." he trailed off.

Estel's gaze fell on Legolas once more, his eyes dark with sadness.

"Ellen was killed by orcs," he finally said quietly.

The others lowered their heads as if mourning the loss, knowing how attached Legolas was to his horse - as they all were to their own.

"What then?" Elrohir softly prompted.

Estel launched into the explanation, talking quietly while Legolas slept.

However, he paused towards the end and rubbed his palm down his face.

"I pushed him too hard..." his voice dropped to a whisper.

Before anyone could speak, he continued, "I pushed him so hard he collapsed, and then you two found us. I just... I thought we could make it."

Elrond frowned, disappointed in his youngest. He understood the need for haste but couldn't believe that the man had risked their lives so greatly. However, he had seen how exhausted Estel had been as he stumbled from Elrohir's horse when they had arrived. He knew that his mind hadn't been in the right state. He had only been concerned for Legolas.

Then they heard a groan and all other thoughts disappeared.

They waited while their loved one regained awareness.

...

At first Legolas didn't know which hurt more: the throbbing in his thigh or the throbbing in his head.

That was until he shifted his head to the side.

He groaned at the stabbing sensation.

All he wanted to do was fall back into the deep sleep he had been in.

However, the events from the night before - Estel pushing them hard to get back within Imladris rushed to the surface. With his head injury events were blurred and he had no idea what had happend.

Had they been attacked?

Where was he even? The only sound he heard was... his name?

The archer slowly raised his hand to his head, confused.

Then, he forced his eyes open as he thought of Estel.

Where was he? Maybe they had been ambushed...

Elrond quickly motioned for Estel to come closer to his side, placing him in Legolas' view. He knew that concussions often led to confussion and disorientation; therefore he wanted to reassure Legolas right away.

"I'm here, Legolas," Estel said gently, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder before he could try to get up. He knew that would only make his head injury worse.

Legolas looked into Estel's smoky eyes for a moment before closing his own in relief, his body relaxing.

"Will you open your eyes for me, Legolas?" Elrond asked after his youngest had stepped aside for him.

From Legolas' relief it seemed as though he didn't remember awakening earlier and seeing Estel.

The prince slowly did as asked. He was slightly surprised to see the elf-lord since he hadn't given his location another thought after Estel had entered his thoughts.

Elrond checked Legolas' pupil dilation and nodded, satisfied with the improvement he saw. "How do you feel, penneth?"

The blonde thought a moment around the pounding in his head. "There's only one of you," he answered with a slight chuckle.

The elder elf smiled fondly and patted Legolas' shoulder, and then walked over to a side table.

Estel moved back over and grabbed the injured elf's hand, squeezing gently. "I am glad to see you awake, mellon-nin," he said with a sad smile. He couldn't forgive himself for putting Legolas in such danger.

Legolas frowned at the man - at his words and tone of voice. "What happened?" he questioned solemnly, watching his friend closely.

Estel shifted his gaze to the wall beside Legolas' head. He stumbled over his words.

"In a moment," Elrond interjected firmly. He stood beside Estel with a cup in his hand for Legolas. "Drink this."

For a minute, Legolas' stern stare didn't waver from Estel. However, Elrond moved the cup in between the two, blocking the view.

With a huff of frustration, Legolas raised a shaky arm to take hold of the cup.

Noting how unsteady his hand was, the young elf wrapped his other hand around the cup as well - even more frustrated.

"Slowly," Elrond instructed after Legolas tried to gulp it down.

He wanted his answer.

Estel was relieved to see Legolas take the drink much slower. This was the first substance that the elf had had beside a few sips of water in over two days. Surely his stomach would have revolted.

Finishing the drink, Legolas lowered the cup to his lap and looked at Estel expectantly, ignoring the resulting nausea.

Estel gulped, staring into those sapphire eyes.

"I put you in grave danger. Please forgive me," he finally said, his voice thick with shame.

He almost broke the fierce stare until he felt a hand squeeze his. He knew it belonged to Legolas.

Legolas' eyes became a lighter hue and he ever-so-slightly smiled at the man, for he knew there had to be a reason.

"What happened, mellon-nin?" he urged softly.

"I pushed you so hard you collapsed. I thought we could make it. I really did," Estel blurted, his eyes pleading - pleading Legolas to understand, pleading forgiveness.

Legolas' mind reeled, his eyelids felt heavy and he struggled to stay alert.

He placed his other hand upon Estel's as though cradling it.

"Slow down. You thought we could make what?" He tried to remember what the man could be talking about, but it was all a blur. However, he must have been in bad shape indeed for Estel to act so shaken. He also knew the man was exhausted.

Estel took a deep breath and repeated himself slower, explaining everything.

Legolas smiled warmly at him. "I trust you, mellon-nin. I know that you did all that you could," he reassured.

Estel gave a small smile in return.

Legolas' eyes were getting heavier and he finally realized that the tea must have had sleeping herbs. He wanted to stay awake, he wanted Estel to understand, to make him believe that he didn't blame him.

The young elf glanced over at Elrond with a weak glare.

Elrond smiled sympathetically. He needed to sleep a little longer yet.

Estel watched the exchange and immediately understood. He knew his friend needed his rest but he had to admit that he selfishly wanted him awake. He needed to talk more, to know that Legolas was indeed well - or at least on the mend.

"You did well," Legolas said quietly as if he were making a last attempt at reassuring Estel.

The blue eyes closed and flickered as he tried to fight the sleep.

However, he couldn't resist and was quickly asleep.

"Adar!" Estel hissed as he rounded on Elrond.

He was met with wide-eyed surprise. None had expected the man to react so negatively.

Estel stopped as well, taken aback.

The elf-lord place a hand upon Estel's shoulder. "Iston, ion-nin," he said gently. "When he awakens you may continue. For now, you should get some more rest as well."

Reluctantly, Estel nodded. He knew Elrond was right.

He hung his head in shame.

"All will be well when you next wake up," the elder elf soothed, steering his youngest to a bed beside Legolas.

* * *

><p>Legolas leaned against a tree near the stable grounds. His sapphire eyes staring blankly.<p>

Before him the stable hands were bringing the horses out of their stalls for some exercise.

He smiled sadly as he watched a mare nip at a pocket that likely carried treats.

He hadn't even been able to say goodbye...

He could feel a sting behind his eyes.

"Why do you not join them, mellon-nin?" a sudden voice startled the young elf out of his mournful thoughts.

"I raised her from the moment she was born. Not a day passed without me seeing her," Legolas replied quietly, his gaze still glued to the horses.

Estel stepped beside his friend and watched the scene with him. "I know, Legolas. She was amazing," he said respectively.

As soon as Legolas had been allowed out of bed, he had headed straight to the stables. The first trip had left him surprisingly exhausted; with a pounding headache. However, what he had seen when he had entered had him smiling, his head forgotten.

A pregnant mare lay in one of the bigger stalls. After talking with the stable hand, he learned that she was almost due.

Ever since, he had made it a habit to check on the mare everyday.

Estel, Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond could only watch the young elf with sorrow. They knew that the pain was still fresh and usually at least one of them would accompany him.

Legolas continued to stare, a slight smile gracing his features at the praising words.

Estel and Legolas stood beside each other, watching the horses in silence.

"Come, mellon-nin," the man suddenly said, stealing Legolas from his thoughts.

Before the elf could say a word, Estel pushed off the tree and started towards the stables.

Legolas almost considered staying behind when he saw the direction he was to follow. However, he knew that was foolish so he sighed, and stepped behind his friend.

As Legolas continued to follow Estel, he grew more and more confused.

What was the man up to?

When he saw Estel go around the corner to where he knew the pregnant mare to be, he felt excitement begin to build within his stomach.

He turned the corner and was surprised to see Elrond and the twins there as well.

Legolas didn't give them another thought when he laid eyes at what they were kneeling beside.

The mare had given birth and to twins!

Legolas' expression grew solemn at first but as he inspected the foals they seemed healthy. His expression turned to one of joy as a smile graced his features.

Estel saw the look on his friend's face and was ecstatic. They had been able to do nothing to bring the wood-elf out of his depression.

Legolas joined the others, staring at the sight of the healthy foals and their mother.

"Two?" he finally said in amazement.

"Aye, and they are healthy," the stable hand who had helped the delivery stated with a grin. It had been most unexpected for it was rare for a horse to have twins that were in great condition.

Legolas was a little disappointed that he had missed the birth but he couldn't help but feel extremely excited.

"Choose carefully, Legolas," Elrond said.

The young elf whipped his head in Elrond's direction, his eyes wide with shock. "What?" he sputtered.

"You can choose one as your own. Whenever you are here you can help raise her," the elder elf explained with a warm smile. "When she is old enough you may keep her with you."

The prince could only stare at the elf-lord in shock.

Usually, he would turn down such an offer, for a horse was a big gift indeed. However, with the recent loss of the mare that he had raised...

He launched forward and gave Elrond a tight hug. "Hannon le," he said again and again, unable to contain himself.

Elrond laughed at the young elf and patted his back.

He looked at his sons and smiled.

The three nodded in return, a wide grin plastered on each of their faces as they watched Legolas.


End file.
